tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wilfred
|last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Wilfred |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * Switzerland * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Culdee Fell Railway ** Godred ** Ernest ** Culdee ** Shane Dooiney ** Patrick ** Alaric ** Eric |basis = Snowdon Mountain Railway's Wyddfa |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Rack-equipped tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-2RT |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 7.5 mph |builder(s) = Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works |year_built = 1900 |arrived_on_sodor = 1900 |number = CFR 3 |railway = Culdee Fell Railway |owner(s) = * Lord Barrane * Mr. Percival }} Wilfred is a narrow gauge mountain-climbing engine working on the Culdee Fell Railway. Like the other mountain engines, he has his own coach used for passenger services. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Wilfred was built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland, in 1900. Soon afterwards, he arrived on Sodor during the opening of the Culdee Fell Railway. When Culdee returned from an overhaul, Wilfred and Ernest informed him about changes that happened to the railway. Later, Wilfred and his coach were later delayed at the Summit after Lord Harry derailed at the points. Culdee and Wilfred teased him for being a "wreck". According to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines, he and Ernest were superseded by the more modern Nos. 6-8 in 1964. Personality Wilfred is a kind old mountain engine. A hard worker, he is very cautious and gets upset at the carelessness of the other engines. He is known as the musical engine by the other mountain engines because he loves to whistle as he ascends and descends the steep hills. Technical Details Basis Wilfred is based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway's No.3 Wyddfa. File:Wyddfa.jpg|Wilfred's basis, Wyddfa File:Wyddfa.png Livery Wilfred is painted purple with orange lining. The number "3" is painted on the sides and back of his cab in yellow and he has red nameplates, with his name in gold, on the sides of his tanks. Appearances Railway Series= , Bad Look-Out , Danger Points and "Devil's Back" Companion volumes * '''1970' - Twelve Happy Engines * 1972 - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1979 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express Trivia * Like the other Culdee Fell Railway engines, Wilfred is equipped with a face at each end. Quotes Merchandise Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Wilfred.png|Wilfred as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:MountainEnginesRS5.png|Alaric and Wilfred File:DangerPointsRS6.png|Wilfred and his coach at The Summit File:Devil'sBackRS7.png|Wilfred, Patrick and Culdee at Culdee Fell Railway Engine Sheds File:MountainEnginesKorean4.jpg|Korean version File:MountainEnginesKorean1.jpg|Korean version Miscellaneous MountainEnginesSilhouette.png|Silhouette File:WilfredFront.png|Wilfred as depicted on the Rev. W. Awdry's Railway Map (1976) File:WilfredArt.jpg|Promo art Basis File:Wyddfa.jpg|Wilfred's basis, Wyddfa File:Wyddfa.png Merchandise File:WilfredTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:WilfredTradingCard2.png References es:Wilfred he:וילפרד pl:Wilfred ru:Уилфред Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:International characters Category:Switzerland